


Sandwiches

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves to observe Sam, and sometimes it pays off. In sandwiches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwiches

Castiel always watches Sam closely in the kitchen, memorizes the way he puts together sandwiches, how he makes oatmeal, what goes into the post-workout smoothies he blends up nearly daily. He doesn’t know why he likes to watch it so much but he does, and Sam doesn’t ask. Sam is more than happy to explain what he’s doing and why, and Cas takes all that in too, like he’s being trusted with ancient secrets.

Cas starts to notice that Sam tends to eat on a schedule, refueling every two or three hours, depending, and he tries to meet Sam in the kitchen for this. Today he isn’t there though, still in the bunker, Cas can tell but not fully present, so he decides he must be napping. 

Well, that’s just fine, he has time. Cas waits, waits an hour and no Sam. Another half hour and he’s standing over the counter, squinting at the assembled ingredients for Sam’s favourite post-nap sandwich, just peanut butter and jelly, but Cas knew how much of each to use, how to spread everything out just right, how hard to press down so everything mingled together just perfect.

Cas is slicing the sandwich on the diagonal, how Sam likes, when the hunter appears in the doorway, his big body filling it up, hair sleep-ruffled. 

“Hey, what’s this?” He asks, voice crackly from his nap, walking over slow.

Cas beams, sets the sandwich on the plate at the right angles for Sam and walks around the counter, holding it out. “You had a long nap and I thought you’d be hungry when you woke up, so…” he trails off with a shrug, standing so close that the plate is the only thing separating them, so he can feel the sleepy-warm heat coming off of Sam when he grasps for the plate, smiling down, looking tired but happy.

“Well…thanks,” Sam says, quiet and actually a little shy but so cute, so sleepy puppy adorable that Cas is up on his toes before he’s thinking about it, pressing a soft little kiss against the corner of Sam’s mouth.

“Of course,” Cas says simply, lowering down, turning quickly so he can put the sandwich accouterments away. He hears the plate hitting the table, fast an loud and a few seconds later, Sam’s big arms are wrapped around him from behind, tight, his mussed hair tickling at Cas, his warm lips pressing into Cas’s temple. 

“Thanks,” Sam says again, with more force, squeezing, kissing Cas again, humming happily against his hair before he goes to enjoy the perfect sandwich. 


End file.
